1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retainer ring for securely retaining a first object, e.g., a bit, to a second object, e.g., a shank of a screwdriver.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6A of the drawings illustrates a conventional retainer ring 1 engaged in an annular groove 3 defined in an inner periphery of a receiving compartment 2 of an object, e.g., a screwdriver shank. After mounting in the annular groove 3, the retainer ring 1 could move to a position shown in FIG. 6B under the action of gravity. This is because there is no means for securely retaining retainer ring 1 in the annular groove 3. As a result, as illustrated in FIG. 7, it would be impossible to mount a bit 4 into the receiving compartment 2, as the retainer ring 1 protrudes too much outward to be inserted into the receiving compartment 2.
An object of the present invention is to provide a retainer ring for securely retaining a first object, e.g., a bit, to a second object, e.g., a screwdriver shank.
In accordance with the present invention, a combination of a first object, a second object, and a retainer ring is provided. The combination comprises a first object including a retaining groove in an end thereof, a second object including a receiving compartment for removably receiving the end of the first object, and a resilient retainer ring. The receiving compartment has a plurality of corners. An annular groove is defined in an inner periphery defining the receiving compartment. The resilient retainer ring is received in the annular groove of the second object and includes at least two pressing sections and at least one engaging section. Each pressing section presses against a bottom wall defining the annular groove of the second object. The engaging section is exposed to at least one corner of the receiving compartment such that the engaging section has at least a portion engaged in the retaining groove when the end of the first object is received in the receiving compartment.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.